


Chest-full of bones?

by Missay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Maybe not sans X OC?, Mute Frisk, No Smut, Not Human, Not Monster, OC Story, Post pacifist, first fanfic, frisk uses ASL, slow plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missay/pseuds/Missay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamil, a strange not-human-or-monster had a quiet life, sticking to himself and trying to protect himself from the real world when it bares its Fangs... However... After a group of monsters start getting closer to him, it's getting harder to hide his stranger features... How is he supposed to hide his chest-full of bones when a certain skeleton duo keeps being touchy touchy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**1\. Introduction**

 

* * *

 

\-- It has been a little less then a year since the underground barrier had been broken. The rumbling that first appeared had been brushed off as a simple earthquake, something that had been common at the base of mount Ebott; the authorities weren't worried about it until the monsters had showed up, it had started with a set of goat people, the king and queen they called themselves. It was frightening to the world at first... Or atleast... To the neighboring towns and cities. However they did nothing to upset the police or government so they were left alone. Some rumors even said they bought off a section of land at the base of Mt. Ebott with gold, as in... Real gold. People say they stayed there for a while, just the two of them and a human child that seemed to follow them wherever they went.

 

\-- It wasn't until a week later that the Royal pair warned the nearest small town that more monsters would be coming soon, stating they will be as kind as themselves, but would look and act different in their own way. Sure enough a few days later a small group of monsters showed up, they /had/ been different then their rulers, their group had been about four or five monsters all together, not many... But it could seem like a lot, especially as the king and queen stated more monsters would slowly start appearing, in the same four or five creature sized groups every week. sure enough, a week later another group came out, and another, and another, in fact- almost a year later and I've still seen more talk of new monsters on news channels, coming out to see the sun.

\-- I had watched the news from my house a town over from the monsters' break-out point. I was just as shocked as everyone else, if not more so, watching as group after group showed up and made themselves known. I was especially shocked when the most-recent groups of monsters came out; a blue fish woman, a short, hunched over yellow dinosaur, and the most surprising; a pair of skeletons. Real walking, talking skeletons the taller of the two seemed to talk more, shouting bombastically into the microphone when asked about what and who were in this group of monsters. Papyrus, as he called himself, opened his jaw to continue talking however I jumped forward and turn of the screen before he could, my hands against my elongated ears, a soft ringing the reason for my sudden action.

\-- I stood from my black recliner, shambling towards the kitchen in search of some ibuprofen or some other sort of head-ache cure to stop the dull pain that had started growing behind my eyes. My ears had always been extra sensitive, but it may just be from their extra length and animal qualities.... After opening a few unorganized cupboards I finally found the bottle of ibuprofen, i twisted off the baby-proof cap and grimaced as I saw nothing but the bottom of the bottle. Empty.

\-- I sigh and turn back towards my living room, dodging to the left and up a flight of stairs. Maybe there was some in my personal bathroom? Sadly, I was wrong. Not so much as a bottle could be found in my medicine cabinet. Looks like it's a trip to the store for me. I heave one more sigh before slumping back out of my room, past my second-story guest room, and down the stairs, grabbing my black and grey jacket and glancing at my outfit...

\-- Nothing but my lounging pajama pants and a pair of socks, maybe, just maybe, I should rethink my outfit? I turn and dash back to my room, reappearing later in a fresh pair of jeans and slippers that could be passed on as shoes, most might call me strange for not wearing many clothes, most of my outfits just consisted of a pair of pants or shorts and my grey and black jacket zipped tight. When heading out I also snagged my black beanie, one big enough to hide some of my... Stranger features.

\-- I pause while heading down the stairs, glancing at myself in the reflection of a picture from when I was younger. Glancing over my black, ragged hair and to my ears. They twitched as I stared at them, they were partially the bane of my existence...my ears -unlike most humans- were long and protruding, and while they were in the same position as a normal human's they looked nothing like any human /I've/ ever seen in any show... They most closely resembled a kangaroo's ears, however could also be mixed up with deer, goat, or rabbit ears, all of which only when pointing out from the side of the head rather then facing skyward. Of course... That wasn't the only thing strange about my anatomy.

\-- I swiftly continued down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen for a glass of water before I head out, I figured it would be best seeing as how hot it was outside. I leaned against the counter sipping my water and contemplating if I should just try some tea rather then go outside, but the still-constant ringing in my ears said I should choose the latter. After minute or two passed I hopped down from the counter and stopped, staring at myself in the reflection of the fridge, when was my fridge shiny enough to have a reflection?

\-- My eyes wander down from my face and ears, stopping at the red choker around my neck, the golden coin sparkling in the kitchen light. It had no personal meaning, but it kept me from looking at what was under the collar, the blackness located just above my collarbone had always been strange to look at, it felt weird- mind tingling even, the feeling was mirrored when I looked at my other inhuman 'cut-off' spots, right before my shoulders, and right above my hips, and while they were strange to look at, I couldn't help but stare into the black disks. They showed where my body changes, where my torso proves my differences to a human.

\-- Unlike most humans, I was different, as if my whole torso was cut out and replaced with just my skeleton. I had no guts, no muscles, no skin in that area, just bones... But somehow I never fell apart, I stayed together even when I felt like falling apart in my mind. I knew it was real, it had been for as long as I could remember, but seeing other humans at the beach or in the summer heat with solid, skin covered chests had always made me question my own reality. I often brushed my hand over the ribs, and every time I could feel everything as if there had a thin layer of skin from somewhere else on my body, I had the same sense of touch as anywhere else.

\-- Not only did I have strange ears and bare bones, my tail had also been a problem... It wasn't a fluffy tail, nor was it very thick, but it was probably stranger then both my ears and my chest combined. The tail was slender and about the size of a rat's tail -if a rat was about the size of a human- it felt as if it were made of bone, but upon research I discovered a while ago that it didn't match the tail structure of any human, it was made of smooth cylindrical pieces put together end to end, it had no extra parts sticking out of them such as the human spine -but rather looked much like the tailbone structure of a feline, but more flexible.- I had always had some control over it, and it was pretty prehensile, though the control lessened when emotions took over, especially when I was flustered or angry when it twitched or whipped in its own manner.

\-- Because of my strange appearance, I never make a habit to go out shopping often, and when I did; a hat to cover my ears, a thick jacket to cover my bones, wrap my tail around my waist like a punk belt or something and /try/ not to let it twitch. And last. Don't let there be any contact with myself and other people.

 

\-- I turned my head and slipped on my jacket and beanie, resting my hand on the doorknob and taking a deep breath, possibly pausing to hold the handle a little longer then necessary, but opening and stepping through faster then I thought I would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main character was highly influenced by the work Chill or be Chilled. I thank TST for their splendid story!! It's gotten me worked up to write my own ;D 
> 
> For those looking for a great plot head towards  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5387672/chapters/14003983  
> Warning; Mature audience only ;3
> 
>  
> 
> Main character ref;  
>  http://sta.sh/2183prelc1c7  
> All character rights belong to me, this character is mine, I have designed him, claiming this character is yours will be considered art theft and will not be tolerated~
> 
> Feel free to draw him though ^u^
> 
>  
> 
> ...The Skarm kids have evolved...
> 
> .Skorso.


	2. Chapter 2

 

\-- The walk to the store had been -luckily- quiet. I hadn't been bothered by any humans, and only a couple monsters paused my journey to attempt to strike up a conversation with me, but after noticing I wasn't interested or realizing I had somewhere to go they apologized and dismissed themselves. 

 

A well-known unsettling feeling of constriction settled into my stomach as I stepped off the sidewalk to cross through the grocery store parking lot, it was a feeling I got often when going into public buildings. The tight feeling never felt well in my stomach, it often felt like a plant was rooting itself into my non-existent guts and tearing through my insides (also non existent.) however, today didn't seem as bad so I continued forward without second thoughts.

Luckily I got few to no glances or stares as I walked through the grocery store, a basket in hand, it seemed most of them were from monsters, which was to be determined seeing as they are still in awe at most of the humans around them.

First stop was the ibuprofen; it was the main reason I came here, and i wasn't going to forget it. However, seeing as I was already here; I figured I should get my other groceries as well, cereal, milk, probably dinner for the next few days,maybe a bag of chips to eat while watching tv, and a box or two of Mac-and-cheese would be nice to have as a treat.

So I headed in the direction of my food goals, snagging two bottles of ibuprofen then shifting towards the cereal isle, grabbing a small store brand bag of Cheerios and stopping by the diary isle for a quart of milk. I continued this way for a while, thinking up a new food I might want in the next week or so and turning my path to cross by and grab it, I paid no attention to the people or monsters glancing or glaring at me as I walked by and openly ignored them. 

Nobody stopped me or bothered me as I walked, it was quiet and almost calming. That is, until I stopped by the Mac-and-cheese... Well, not necessarily that isle, but the isle next to it where the condiments were. I was told it was strange, back when I was younger and had more friends, that Mac-and-cheese and ketchup shouldn't be in the same bowl together, and despite their grossed out glances, it was the only thing I could imagine ketchup being on. It was gross on burgers or hot dogs, I had tried it a couple times that way, and i could never finish the meal because of sheer disgust with the taste of ketchup on meat. Well anyways, nobody bothered me until I got to that isle, and as I reached forward myself a glass bottle of ketchup a voice spoke up.

"Hey kid, Nice belt." I tensed at the low voice obviously directed to me, mentally weighing if I should turn to confront the commenter, or if I should just ignore them like any other time. After a second I shifted my gaze over my shoulder, spotting a skeleton smiling at me and waiting for a response. I turn back to the ketchup and put it in my basket before attempting to shuffle away awkwardly. 

"Hey? What no 'hello' back?" The skeleton asked, going to grab my shoulder to stop me. I ducked and twisted away before he was able to touch me, but ended up facing him anyways, he looked confused for a second, maybe startled by my sudden dodge; but the confusion disappeared almost instantly to switch to... He seemed to be almost smirking, but I couldn't tell for sure... "See? There you go, no need to get /rattled/" was that a pun? Was he playing with me?? "What's wrong kid? Cat-chup got your tongue?" He glanced at my side, minorly motioning to the ketchup bottle in my basket; even if the first wasn't a pun... That one was. 

I took a step back "h-hey listen" I started to speak, mentally kicking myself for the weak voice, I didn't look scared right? Hopefully not. "I have places to-" I was cut off as a loud echoing voice pierced my ears, instantly matching the voice to the skeleton from the tv show earlier, wait... How are they already here? It was just recorded this mor- then I remember the little "re-run" watermark symbol at the bottom left corner of the screen... When had I missed that episode? Did they come out at a different time...? I don't remember seeing them any other time, maybe I missed it? When wouldn't it have been? I haven't gone out any time recent- No... Two weeks ago I had missed the morning episode, I was -I mentally sigh- getting groceries.

"SANS YOU LAZYBONES!!" Papyrus (I remembered the name from the show earlier) yells, "HOW DID I NOT KNOW YOU WOULD BE IN THE KETCHUP ISLE?!" I cringe at the voice, taking another step back- one that sans clearly noticed. Any longer with this stress and- something flickered into my sight for a fraction of a second. papyrus started yelling again, but I hadn't caught what he said... Another... The recognizable black second dimensional rectangles that flickered in front of me.

I want taking any more chances "I-I have to go" I yelped out before turning and making a dash for it, sans hadn't stopped me this time, I knew he could've. Maybe the short skeleton has more of an idea of giving someone some space then I had thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapters ^u^'


End file.
